Each year workers' safety is compromised while operating equipment. In particular, workers operating hoists suffer various injuries, fatal and nonfatal, due to the precarious nature of the hoist itself. The most common hoist is the single point overhead hoist which is suspended from a static structure, existing or otherwise. The worker must attach or cradle the workload using a number of chain falls and cables to the hoist and then exert enough force to lift the workload, suspending the workload in the air. Once suspended, workers may perform various operations upon the workload such as assembling and installing parts. However, such a setup often times compromises the workers' safety, as the suspended, dangling workload may shift its weight and fall or cause an inadvertent part installation miscue.
The single point overhead hoist method has been employed throughout many industries. For instance, gas turbine engine manufacturers employ this method and others such as elevated rails and supports, static posts, and the like, which all employ hoists, to suspend engines and complete their assembly. For instance, elevated rails and supports may ultimately support the engine but a hoist must be employed to effectively place the engine upon the rails. And, static posts require the same hoisting procedure when placing the engine upon the typically used jack stands.
In each instance where a hoist is utilized, a worker's safety may be compromised due to the potential for a suspended, dangling workload to fall. At the same time that a worker's safety is a paramount concern, the engine itself must be assembled precisely and properly. An engine suspended from a hoist may potentially fall, inadvertently knock into another object or static structure, or suffer physical damage as a part to be installed inadvertently slips and falls within the engine. The “foreign object” must then be removed from within the engine and properly installed. However, each time the foreign object contacts an internal part, while falling through the engine; additional repairs may be required.
Consequently, there exists a need for a robust method and apparatus for suspending a workload in order to perform necessary maintenance, assembly and the like.
There also exists a need for a method and apparatus for suspending a workload to permit a worker to perform necessary operations without compromising his or her safety.
There also exists a need for a method and apparatus for suspending a workload to perform necessary maintenance, assembly, and the like, in a more cost effective and time efficient manner.